Un amour impossible?
by BastetAmidala
Summary: *suspendu* Cette fic se déroule un an avant l'arrivée de HP à Poudlard et raconte l'histoire d'Aurore qui se trouve en 2ème année. Elle est amoureuse de Olivier Dubois, mais considère qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Mais est-ce vraiment un amour impossible?
1. à King's Cross

Dans cette histoire je mets Aurore en scène dans l'univers de Harry Potter comme une fille ayant 3 ans de plus de Harry. Cette fic se situe 2 ans avant l' arrivée de ce dernier à Poudlard.

Tous les noms, … sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, … mais l'histoire qui va suivre est à moi et rien qu'à moi op

Chapitre 1 : à King's Cross 

Le premier septembre… j'attendais ce jour avec une telle impatience ! Je comprends votre étonnement à savoir mon empressement à retourner sur le chemin de l'école, mais j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir la personne qui m'avait si cruellement manquée durant ces deux derniers mois : Olivier Dubois.

Une fois passée la barrière magique entre les voies 9 et 10, je me suis mis à chercher Olivier du regard, tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète ma mère qui me faisait ses habituelles dernières recommandations :

« Ma chérie, tu écoutes bien tes professeurs d'accord ? Je veux d'aussi bons résultats que l'année dernière.

- Oui maman, dis-je exaspérée, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : filer dans le Poudlard Express.

- Et ne lis pas trop tard le soir, ça te fatigue et du va finir par t'abîmer encore plus les yeux à force de lire avec une lumière insuffisante.

- Oui oui maman ! »

J'ai toujours adoré lire et je lis beaucoup. Certains diront que j'ai toujours un livre dans la main, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je n'aime pas lorsque je n'ai rien sous la main à lire, j'adore être plongée dans les aventures des personnages de mes différents romans. Mais il y a une chose qui me pose parfois problème : lorsqu'un livre me passionne (ce qui arrive souvent), je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer jusqu'à la dernière page, même si cela signifie le lire dans mon lit jusqu'à des heures impossibles avec pour seule lumière l'éclairage blafard de ma lampe de chevet. Maman dit que c'est à cause de ça que je dois porter des lunettes : le manque de lumière m'a abîmé les yeux. Maintenant je fais plus attention : quand je lis, je lance le sortilège _lumos_ et je tiens ma baguette entre mes dents. Comme ça, plus de problème d'éclairage !

« Je peux y aller maman ? demandais-je implorante

- Oui, vas-y. Passe un bon semestre, on se revoit pour les vacances de Noël. »

Après avoir embrassé ma mère, je partis en direction du train et je me mis en quête du compartiment où Anne-Sophie, ma meilleure amie, avait pris place. Je savais qu'elle se trouvait déjà à bord car je l'avais vu monter quand ma mère me parlait. Elle se trouvait dans l'avant dernier compartiment.

« Salut Aurore, je t'attendais. Attends, tu vas te faire mal. Elle a l'air lourde c'te valise, je vais t'aider à la monter dans le filet.

- Merci. Alors, quoi de neuf depuis ton dernier hiboux ?

- Pas grand chose. Je te raconterais tout à l'heure, on a toute la journée devant nous.

- Ouais. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Olivier ? Je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu…

- Non. A mon avis, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Tu veux te mettre près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir le guetter ?

- Ouais, merci, t'es super »

Et nous échangeâmes nos places. Nous étions par la suite en grande conversation quand Anne-So, ayant sûrement observé un changement dans l'expression de mon visage s'esclaffa :

« Alors, il est où le prince charmant ? »

Je rougis.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il vient d'arriver ?

- Y'a qu'à voir ta tête ma chère, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, comme ça tu serais fixée.

- Ça va pas non !?! Je n'ai aucune chance ! Il est en troisième année et il est gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi, une pauvre fille de deuxième année, alors que la moitié des filles de sa classe lui font les yeux doux ? Je criais, mais j'étais également presque au bord des larmes.

- Aurore, si tu ne lui parle pas, tu ne seras jamais fixée. Et puis, pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as aucune chance ? Moi je parierais le contraire…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu veux me remonter le moral, c'est tout ! » lançais-je, amer.

Après avoir ainsi mis fin à ma conversation, mon regard se tourna vers la personne qui était le sujet de cette dispute. Mince, une dispute avant même que le Poudlard Express ne soit parti… ça commence bien… je suis vraiment susceptible aujourd'hui… « Excuse-moi Anne-So. »dis-je rapidement, sans quitter Olivier des yeux. Ce dernier fini par se diriger vers l'avant du train, où il s'installa. Il était presque 11 heures, le train allait partir.

Je soupirai. Si seulement je pouvais prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller le voir… ne serait-ce que, dans un premier temps, pour sympathiser avec lui. C'est vrai quoi : il  ne sait rien de moi, je ne sais même pas s'il connaît mon nom, alors que moi…

Je l'avais remarqué pour la première fois l'année précédente. J'étais nouvelle et ne connaissais pas grand chose au Quidditch. En effet, mon père est un sorcier et ma mère une moldu. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de contact avec le monde magique car la famille de ma mère ne connaît pas l'existence des sorciers et, d'après elle, ils n'auraient pu supporter d'apprendre qu'elle en épouse un. Déjà qu'elle avait épousé un anglais… et oui, ma mère n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une moldue française. Enfin bref, j'étais donc allée assister aux sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour en apprendre un peu plus. C'est là que j'ai eu le "coup de foudre" pour Olivier. Il était sublime et il évoluait sur son balai comme s'il en avait fait toute sa vie. De plus, il n'avait pas loupé une seule balle. Il m'a beaucoup impressionné. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas dû être la seule car il a été pris dans l'équipe.

 Depuis ce jour-là, je suis devenue une vrai passionné de Quidditch…

Merci de me laisser une petite review en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche, svp    :o)

  
Kiss à tous les lecteurs

  
BastetAmidala


	2. Coup de blues nocturne

**_Disclaimer_** : bon, les perso classiques de la saga HP sont à JKR mais les autres ainsi que cette histoire est à moi.

Voilà, un grand merci à vi___x et Selphie pour leurs rewiew, ainsi qu'à  pour son mail et maintenant, c'est parti pour la suite de ma fic : le chapitre 2 :

Coup de blues nocturne 

Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard tout à l'heure et, après le banquet, nous avons quelque peu fêté nos retrouvailles avec les autres Gryffondor dans la salle commune avant d'aller nous coucher d'assez bonne heure car le voyage nous avait tous plus ou moins fatigués.

Anne-Sophie monta se coucher un peu avant moi, mais je ne la suivit pas tout de suite car Olivier n'avait pas encore rejoint son dortoir. Quand je me mis au lit après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, j'entendis à sa respiration que Anne-So dormait déjà. Je me perdis dans mes pensées…

Anne-Sophie a raison, il faut que je réagisse. Je ne peux tout de même pas passer ma vie comme ça, à mater Olivier en permanence sans pour autant oser lui adresser la parole. Il doit me prendre pour une folle, d'autant plus que les rares fois où il m'a parlé (pour des banalités du genre « t'aurais pas l'heure STP »), je suis devenue toute rouge et j'ai bafouillé des choses qui n'avaient pas toujours un sens…

_Mais d'un autre côté, je me contente très bien de cet amour à sens unique. Si je réfléchis, je fais toujours tout pour qu'il ignore ce que je ressens pour lui, quitte à parfois dire ou faire l'opposé de ce que je pense. En fait, je ne vaux pas qu'il sache ce que j'éprouve pour lui, j'ai trop peur d'apprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque, ce qui est sûrement le cas. Oh, je sais, tout comme Anne-So vous me direz que je ne peux pas savoir, que comme les autres j'ai toutes mes chances, mais voilà, mon problème c'est que je n'y crois pas, je pars battue d'avance._

Je sais qu'un bon nombre de filles à Poudlard ont un faible pour lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès moi de tomber amoureuse d'une des mascottes de Gryffondor ! Y'a pas, il me fait tout simplement craquer. Rien que le fait d'entendre mentionner son nom accélère les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si un jour ou l'autre j'apprenais qu'Olivier a une petite amie. Il faudrait sûrement me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais ce pourrait se produire n'importe quand, et je n'aurais sûrement pas la chance d'être l'heureuse élue.

En effet, je ne me considère pas comme physiquement attrayante. J'ai 12 ans, je pèse environ 50 Kg pour 1m54. Je me considère comme, n'ayons pas peur des mots, grosse. Et puis mon visage est plutôt rond, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. De plus, mes lunettes sont loin de mettre mon seul atout en valeur : mes yeux bleus (pourquoi la magie ne peut-elle rien faire contre la myopie ? Et pourquoi mes parents ne veulent-ils pas que je porte des lentilles ?!?). Et en plus j'arrive dans une période où d'horribles boutons qui me démangent me poussent sur le visage et dans le haut du dos (oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai aussi de l'acné dans le dos). Pour terminer cette description physique, je vous dirai que mes cheveux (oulà, c'est quoi le nom de cette couleur ? Bon, on va dire entre châtain et brun, ok ?) que je fais pousser depuis un an avant mon entrée à Poudlard (ils étaient coupés courts, jusqu'au-dessus des oreilles à cette époque) m'arrivent maintenant un peu au-dessus de mes épaules (mais quand est-ce qu'ils se décideront à pousser plus vite ?) et que j'ai une frange que je ne sais jamais comment arranger.

Alors voilà, d'autant diront que je suis trop pessimiste et que ma description n'est peut-être pas très objective, que je ne vois que le mauvais côté des choses…mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais faire le poids face à certaines autres filles qui, avouons-le, ne manquent pas de charmes.

Après ces dernières pensées acides, je me mis à pleurer, blottie dans mon lit, baignant mon ours en peluche et mon oreiller de larmes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fini par m'endormir.

Et merci de continuer à reviewer   :o)

Kiss à tous les lecteurs

BastetAmidala


	3. Une nouvelle année commence

Bonjours à tous. 

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté cette suite plus tôt, mais j'étais en pleine période de révision (ils n'ont pas honte, pendant les vacances de noël) pour mes examens que je fini demain soir.

Donc bonne lecture pour le chapitre 3 et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos remarques, commentaires ou question.

Kiss et place au chapitre 3 :

Chap3 : une nouvelle année commence 

A mon réveil, mon mal de tête m'indiqua que je n'avais pas du dormir beaucoup et que j'avais dut pleurer un bon moment dans mon lit la veille au soir. Aucune des filles de la chambre n'y fait allusion ? Ouf! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et puis je suis contente, elles n'ont sûrement rien entendu, ça évitera d'éventuels bruits de couloirs.

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie de Anne-Sophie et de Alicia (Spinnet) et reçu mon nouvel emploi du temps, je me suis lentement dirigée en leur compagnie vers notre salle de cour pour ce premier jour de ma 2ème année à Poudlard. 

« On a quoi déjà après le cour de botanique ? demanda Alicia qui avait déjà rangé son emploi du temps, Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce nouvel emploi du temps…

- On a métamorphose, puis potion…

- Ça je m'en serais bien passé ! répondit-elle

- Oui, d'autant plus qu'on est avec les Serpentard ! ajouta Anne-Sophie

- Ouais! Moi je partais pleine de bonne volonté pour la potion. J'avais toujours trouvé ça intéressant. Si, je vous jure, Assurai-je à mes deux amies qui me regardaient d'un air dubitatif, maman m'avait même offert une boite il y a trois ans : Potion 2000, de Arsenius Beaulitron. Il y avait quelques ingrédients et les instructions pour faire quelques potions élémentaires. Je m'étais bien amusée. Mais je dois avouer que Rogue n'est pas loin de m'avoir complètement dégoûté de cette matière l'année dernière… c'est quand même con ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir un prof comme Flitwick ! Lui au moins il n'est pas partial et il ne nous considère pas comme des moins que rien, et il…

- Il est beaucoup plus sympa

- Il ne nous agresse pas quand il parle

- Il se comporte comme un vrai prof quoi !

- Ouais ! Enfin bon, pour revenir aux cours de ce matin, j'espère qu'en botanique on ne va pas encore travailler sur des plantes mordeuses !

- Pourquoi tu as peur de te faire encore attaquer ? Si tu ne laissais pas traîner tes doigts partout aussi, dis-je, d'un air amusé… »

Nous partîmes alors dans un grand éclat de rire général. Ah, il fait bon retrouver ses amies ! Nous longeâmes le potager et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les serres. Nous allions, par habitude, vers la première quand je me souvins que, cette année, nos cours de botanique avaient lieu dans la serre numéro 3. Nous arrivâmes à peine 2 minutes avant Mme Chourave, qui nous installa par groupes de 3 pour travailler. Je me mis donc avec Anne-So et Alicia.

Le professeur Chourave nous annonça alors que ce trimestre nous allions étudier l'Henbrane, l'œil de Garde puis les Mandragores. Elle commença par ramasser nos devoirs de vacances, puis elle s'assit à son bureau et pris la parole :

« Vous travaillerez toujours en groupe cette année et ces derniers seront fixes. Vous travaillerez donc suivant les groupes que vous avez formé ce matin. Je me réserve cependant le droit de les modifier si je vous prends à discuter à plusieurs reprises, mais vous ne pourrez changer de votre propre chef, nous sommes bien d'accord ?!? 

Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous allons commencer par étudier l'Hembane. Chaque groupe se verra confié un jeune plan dont il devra s'occuper convenablement s'il ne veut pas occasionner la perte de points pour sa maison.

Bon. Est-ce que certains ont parcouru le _Guide des herbes de Zimrod_ pendant les vacances ? Alors, qui peut me dire quelque chose sur l'Hembane ? »

Nous fûmes une petite poignée à lever la main. 

« Oui David ?

- Elle procure une protection contre le poison.

- Très bien, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Qui peut me dire autre chose sur cette plante ? »Seul mon doigt était levé à présent. « Oui Aurore ?

- Seules les fleurs et les graines sont utilisées.

- Parfaitement. 5 points pour Griffondor. Les graines étant conservées pour leurs vertus, vos plants sont issus de repiquages d'un spécimen que j'ai découvert cet été sur mon lieu de vacances. Sortez votre cahier et prenez note :

_L'hembane pousse dans les campagnes tempérées et les récoltes de fleurs et de graines se font au cour de l'été et de l'automne. Elle __pousse en grandes tiges de 1m de haut. Au centre de longues feuilles minces pousse de petites fleurs blanches se transformant peut à peut en graines brunâtres. Autant les fleurs que les graines ont un effet et doivent être séchées pendant 1 semaine avant d'être utilisées. L'henbane réduira les effets des armes empoisonnées, et sera aussi efficace si le poison est ingéré. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'hembane a un effet préventif : il n'est efficace que si l'ambane est consomée AVANT le contact avec le poinson. La protection demeure pendant une durée variable de 8 à 14 heures après ingestion. »_

Nous primes des notes jusqu'à ce que Mme Chourave déclare, 10 minutes avant la fin du cour, qu'un élève de chaque groupe devait venir chercher un plan et que nous n'avions pour l'instant qu'à l'arroser.

- Ouf ! On peut enfin souffler ! Faut dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos les cours ce matin ! Une chose est sûre, ils ont l'air de s'être mi d'accord pour ne pas commencer l'année en douceur…

- Tu l'as dis ! Surtout en potion, il règne une atmosphère étouffante dans ces cachots !

- Ouais, il devrait lancer un sort de ventilation de temps en temps, ça ne ferait pas de mal !

- Tu m'étonne !

- Enfin bon, les filles, vous savez que cette année il y a, entre autre, un poste de poursuiveur qui se libère dans l'équipe de Griffondor… et bien, je vais tenter les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe ! Nous annonça Alicia.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Je t'ai vu voler, tu as un talent fou ! Tu seras prise, tu verras !

- C'est quand les sélections ?

- Dans 2 semaines avec Mme Bibine.

- On viendra te voir, hein Anne-So ?

- Ouais ! On ne manquera pas ça !

- En tout cas, les filles, vous ferez bien de vous dépêcher de manger parsque sinon on sera en retard en cour d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Ouais, ouais. De toute façon, même si on était en retard, je ne sais pas s'il le remarquerait…

- L'Histoire de la Magie, d'entre tous, le cour le plus passionnant… Le cour où on travaille le plus… toutes les matières sauf l'Histoire…, Annonça solennellement Anne-Sophie, déclenchant un grand éclat de rire chez toutes les personnes attablées alentour, l'ayant entendue. Et, bizarrement, personne ne trouva rien à redire. [ On se demande bien pourquoi  ^_^    lol ]

- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'on va finir tôt cet aprèm, le prof de DCFM n'a pas l'air de daigner se montrer..

- Ouais, ça faisait drôle hier soir de voir une place vide à la table des professeurs. Je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas là…

- En tous cas Dumbeldore avait l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter, il devrait arriver dans les jours à venir.

- Tu as vu juste, me dit Anne-So en me donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes, regarde Dumbeldore, Mc Gonnagal vient de lui dire quelque chose et il est en train de se lever… »

Dumbeldore donna quelques coups de cuillère sur son verre pour attirer l'attention des élèves et le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais on vient de m'informer de l'arrivée de votre nouveau prof de DCFM. Monsieur Têtedenclume a en effet accepté de remplir cette fonction cette année. J'espère que vous lui réserverez bon accueil. »

Dumbelbore se rassit et la grande porte s'ouvrit. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, curieux. Mais l'étonnement se peignit bientôt sur tous les visages…

Suite au prochain chapitre… Comment ça je suis sadique ? lol

(Merci au site pour l'inspiration pour ce cour de botanique sur l'hembane.)

Gros Bisous

BastetAmidala


	4. Le prof de DCFM

Chapitre 4 :Le prof de DCFM

Rappel du dernier chapitre :

_Dumbeldore donna quelques coups de cuillère sur son verre pour attirer l'attention des élèves et le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle._

_« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais on vient de m'informer de l'arrivée de votre nouveau prof de DCFM. Monsieur Têtedenclume a en effet accepté de remplir cette fonction cette année. J'espère que vous lui réserverez bon accueil. »_

_Dumbelbore se rassit et la grande porte s'ouvrit. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, curieux. Mais l'étonnement se peignit bientôt sur tous les visages…_

Soudain, des centaines de commentaires assourdis brisèrent le silence qui s'était instauré quelques minutes plus tôt. Mr Têtedenclume parut ne rien remarquer et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers la table des professeurs. « Je crois que vous avez fait forte impression » lui dit Dumbeldore en souriant. Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'air de dire « j'ai l'habitude... ».

En effet, notre nouveau professeur de DCFM était un être comme je n'en avais jamais vu, mais je devinai d'emblée sa nature. Notre nouveau prof étant un nain, tout comme ceux qui peuplaient les contes que me lisait ma grand-mère quand j'étais petite.

Il ne devait guère mesurer plus d'un mètre trente cinq, son crâne rasé contrastait avec sa longue barbe blanche et fourchue. Son visage bourru avait pris un air suffisant dès qu'il se fut assis à da place et qu'il commença a manger, sans répondre aux bavardages amicaux de ses voisins. IL portait à son coup court et fort une lourde chaîne scintillante d'argent et de diamants. Une ceinture forcée du même métal et qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : porter une hache, se superposait à des vêtements hauts en couleurs qui laissaient apparaître l'éclat d'une cotte de mithril.

« -Il doit porter toute sa fortune sur lui…, dit une voix

Eh Weasley, cria une autre voie venant de la table des Serpentards cette fois, il semblerait qu'il ait plus de valeurs sur le dos que toute votre famille n'en possédera jamais !

Idiot de Serpentard ! », marmonnais-je, mais si mes voisines l'entendirent, pas une ne répondit.

Je repensais à la cotte de mithril. Connaissant la valeur et l'usage de cette dernière, je me pris à me demander qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de vouloir attaquer ce nain des montagnes, même pour lui dérober ces objets dignes de convoitise qu'il portait. Je pense qu'il ne la porter pas pour se protéger ; rien qu'à le voir, on n'avais pas envie de lui chercher des noises. Je parie que le cour de DCFM n'aura jamais été aussi calme que pour l'année à venir.

« T'as vu Aurore, il a une cotte de maille qui dépasse de ses vêtements ! me dit Alicia

en fait, c'est du mithril, répondis-je. C'est un matériau très rare et très recherché car il est très léger et très résistant.

Mais pourquoi porte-t-il ça à Poudlard ? Il a peur de se faire attaquer ou quoi ? demanda Anne-So

Je pense qu'il le porte plus par habitude, ou par goût esthétique.

Ou encore comme parure, comme pour son collier.

Ou alors pour exhiber encore plus ça richesse, ce serait bien digne d'un nain »

Lorsqu'à la fin du repas les élèves quittèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers leurs salles de cours respectifs, la surprise n'était toujours pas retombée et les conversations allaient bon train.

Arrivées devant notre salle de cour, nous ne nous étions toujours pas mis d'accord toutes les trois sur telle ou telle possibilité. Mais en ce qui nous concernait, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne changea pas grand-chose à l'excitation de la classe. En effet, nous avions Histoire de la Magie, et le professeur Binns ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que la classe était plus agitée et plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée. Nous étions d'autant plus excités, ou intimidés, selon les cas, que nous allions être une des premières classe sinon la première à qui Mr Têtedenclume allait enseigner, puisque nous avion DCFM juste après !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle, nous vîmes par la porte entrebâillée qu'elle était vide et que personne n'y avait eu cour avant nous. Mais (bizarrement ) tout le monde se mit sagement en rang lorsque le pas lourd de notre professeur retendit à l'intérieur de la classe.

Il nous fit entrer et nous prîmes place en silence.

Tout en sortant mes affaires, j'observais autour de moi. Il avait profité du début de l'après midi pur commencer à s'installer et à décorer sa classe. Des photos de hautes et magnifiques montagnes décoraient tous les murs, et l'on pouvait même sentir un léger vent vrai parcourir la pièce. Pourtant, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Mr Têtedenclume avait du lancer un quelconque sortilège. La classe avait également un aspect plus sombre… peut-être afin de lui rappeler ses mines.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau, les chuchotements se turent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bonjours à tous. Je suis Mr Têtedenclume, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Nous allons tout d'abord voir ce que vous avez retenus de votre programme de l'année dernière, puis je vous exposerais ce que nous ferons tout au long de cette année.»

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je viens de me rendre compte que le temps passe vite et que j'ai délaissé cette fic depuis trop longtemps… Donc je me suis remise à écrire et voila, un nouveau chapitre ! 

Pour être honnête et pour reprendre l'expression d'Angharradd'hier sur MSN : « quand vient le moment de réviser ou d'apprendre ses cours pour les examens, ya toujours plus intéressant à faire »… donc j'écris au lieu de bosser… PAS BIEN BASTET ! Fleimarde, si tu continue comme ça, tu vas finir au rattrapage… je sais bien, mais c'est plus fort que moi…


End file.
